nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Revise 2/List of Pages to be fixed
This page lists pages that have to be fixed. What to do Picking (Fixing) If you have made Picking (Fixing) as your occupation, you can place pages which meet the criteria for a Bad Page. When placing it here, make a bullet point (*) then link to the article. For example: *Nitrome:Revise 2 You can add as many pages as you want. You can also add templates to pages that don't have any. Fixers If you have classified yourself as a Fixer, go to a page and add the necessary templates and sections. Once you have create a page, strike it out, then make a hyphen (-) and a write your username. An example of a stricken page and the one who finished it: *Nitrome:Revise 2 - NOBODY Please do not remove stricken pages. You may want to colour your name using , so people can recognize your name by the colour when scrolling down the long list. List of pages Pages will be sorted into the year in which the first game in the series was released. If a page has content in parenthesis, once the page is completed, the one who completed the page may strike out the name of the page and all the content in parenthesis, and add their username. For time conserving, if the below example is seen: *Fat Cat - *Fat Cat *Fat Cat *Fat Cat - It means that all the unsigned articles done between those two signatures were done by NOBODY, the signatures at the start and end of the article editing spree indicating this. Anyone can do this, not only NOBODY. 2006 *Nest *Trampoline (Chick Flick) - *Moving Stone - *Thumper Bumpers - *Candy (Chick Flick) - *Buttons (Chick Flick) - *Icicles (Chick Flick) - *Chicks - *Egg (Chick Flick) - *Bomb (Chick Flick) - *Worms (Chick Flick) - *Acorns (Chick Flick) - *Hot Air Head - *Heart (Chick Flick) - *Fire (Scribble) - 2008 *Gates (Cheese Dreams) - *Melted Cheese - *Pins - *Rocket Cages *Moving Platforms (Cheese Dreams) - *Controlled Moving Platforms - *Pipes (Knuckleheads) *Coloured Flying Bats *Coloured Worms *Coloured All Round Walkers - *Lava (Knuckleheads) - *Fireballs (Knuckleheads) - *Blocks (Knuckleheads) - *Capsules - *Gong - *Interactive Objects (Small Fry) - *Skeleton (Small Fry) - *Sporty - *Brain - *Caterpillar (Small Fry) - *Walking Bug - *List of Hazards in Small Fry - *Pirates - *Treasure Chest (Mutiny) - *Cherry Bomb - *Boulders (Mutiny) - *Dynamite - *Pieces of Eight - *Rum Bottle - *Banana - *Parachute Bomb - *Crates (Mutiny) - *Gunpowder Barrels - *Seagull (Mutiny) - *Mines (Mutiny) - *Tidal Wave - *Anchor - *Cannon (Mutiny) - *Voodoo Doll - *City - *Owl - *Red Eyeballs - *Small Green Creatures - *Spinning Cactus - *Blocks (Fat Cat) - *Machine Blocks - *Hemispherical Machine - *Mushrooms (Fat Cat) - *Tri-Pointed Cube - *Big Green Creatures - *Armoured Pigs - *Green Steam Heads - *Spinning Cactus Spawner - *Organic Floating Trees - *Flower Golems - *Bees (Fat Cat) - *Rockets (Fat Cat) - *Turrets (Fat Cat) - *Bullets (Fat Cat) - *Lasers (Fat Cat) - *Electric Blocks - *King Meka - *King Kacta - *King Shroom - *Food (Fat Cat) - *Destroyable Blocks - *Move blocks - *Finish Line (Fat Cat) - *Switch Button - *Orange Enzyme Bullets - 2009 *Water (Ice Breaker) - *Cloud Dark Thing - *Carrier Dark Thing - *Rider Dark Thing - *Mouth Dark Thing - *Fire Dark Thing - *Beserker Dark Thing - *Blob Creature - *Thief - *Strong Creature - *Bat (Twin Shot) - *Treasure Chest (Twin Shot) *Cloud *Kapowski *Kapowski's Boss *Birds (Glassworks) *Glass (The Glassworks) *Transporter Platform *Hologram Squares *Transformers *Metal Blocks (Power Up) *Wooden Blocks *Magnetic Blocks *Tesla Blocks *Honey Covered Crates *Portable Ground *Coffin Blocks *Banana Crate *Balloons (Power Up) - *Weights - *Signs (Power Up) - *Chest (Power Up) *Screws *Glass Panels *Caged Monster *Deadly Ground *Cannons (Power Up) *Water (Power Up) - *Gladiator *Green Lizard Man *Priest of Hecate *Talos *Minotaur *Hercules *Medusa *Behemoth *Moving spikes (Double Edged) *Tigers *Wild Boar *Checkpoints (Parasite) *Smasher Squirrel *Armadillos *Acorns (Parasite) *Cannons (Parasite) *Lava Enemies *Brick Blocks *Asteroids *Lava (Rockitty) *Fish (Rockitty) *Galactic Jelly - *Mining Carts *Barrels - *Poles (Cold Storage) added pictures, edited the article. *Yellow Rings *Ice Blocks *Penguin on Sled - *Snow Avalanche *Hazards (Avalanche) *Interactive Objects (Avalanche) *Missing Link *Cave-Girl *Dread *Sabre-Tooth *Old Man - 2010 *Helicopter *Demolition Crew *Boss (Rubble Trouble) *Barry *Garry *Larry *Ivan *Nitro *Drill (Rubble Trouble) *Cannon Ball *Wrecking Ball *Missile Launcher *Air Strike *Grabber *Chain Gun *Thumper *Unnamed Drill Vehicle *Ultimasher 3000 *Pachinko *Mecha Saur *Yellow Barriers *Girder *Sumo Wrestlers *Tank (Rubble Trouble) *Magnet *Molotov *Rocket Man *Thruster *Explosive Blocks *Bricks (Rubble Trouble) *Glass (Rubble Trouble) *Safes *Wood (Rubble Trouble) *Destroyable Structures *Pig Cannon *Boy Knight *Shopkeeper *Ogre *Mimics (Blast RPG) *Mushrooms *Raise Attack - *Boost - *Basic Weapon - *Fire Weapon - *Plant Weapon - *Water Weapon - *Shuffle Enemies - *Heal - *Heavy - *Bouncy - *Knight (Tiny Castle) - *Wizard (Tiny Castle) - *Black Armoured Knight - *Enemies (Tiny Castle) - *Gems (Chisel) - *Rocket Jump - *Buzzbots - *Scratchbots - *Quackbots - *Digbots - *Bunnyblades - *Robosquids - *Bowlerbots - *Arachdroids - *Barricadebots - *Cosmic Swirls - *Bomb Crabs *Shellbots *Boombots *Drill Shack - *Triclopians- *Ringed Pink Aliens- *Gunships- *Robotic Squids- *Flying Rectangular Block- *Black Flying Bugs- *Bouncing One Eyed Organic Spheres- *Falling Robots- *Giant Blocks- *Purple Alien in Saucer - - (renamed Smasher Alien) *Flying Turrets *Wing Shielded Robot *Brain Controlled Drills *Millipede robot - *Diamond Robot *Omega Dragon *Rockets - *Ball Pod- *Mini Ball Protected Ball- *Homing Rockets- *Black Saws- *Electric Portal- *Jumbo Rocket- *Bomb (Bullethead) *Tentacle Reared Shields- *War Torn City- *Fault Line (Action)Zapo *Mines (Fault Line) *Laser (Fault Line) *Sphere Shooting Squares *Holographic Screens *Restart Pads *Teleporter Pads *White Nodes *Line Deactivation Switches *Liquid Holding Blocks *Dr. Siamese *Merge-o-Matic *Bugs (Ribbit) *Carrots (Ribbit) *Flyapillar *Electric eels *Porcuserpent *Catpiders *Rhino Beetle *Giant Worm *Fisherman *Witch Doctors *Archers *Sea Archers *Bird (Worm Food) *Mini Fish *Fish (Worm Food) *Spiked Stone Slabs *Mines (Worm Food) *Energy Poles *Spiked Idol *Camp Fire *Cliff Trees *Windmill *Hut *Fence *Pot *Big Idols *Little Idol *Power Pole *Cliff Tree Hut *Bridge (Worm Food) *Water (Worm Food) *Sacred Trees *Egyptian Bird *Sarcophagus *Rings of Light *Tread Blocks *Stone Head *Chain Gate *Quick Sand *Wind (Temple Glider) *Crusher Blocks (Temple Glider) *Bull Buckle Chain *Spike Squares *Fire Breathing Pharaoh Head *Young Norse Warrior *Orange Dragon Serpent *Green Dragon Serpent *Hammerhead Serpent *Piranha Serpent *Worm Serpent *Bird Serpent *Spider Serpent *Warthog Serpent *Red Dragon Serpent *Ice Dragon Serpent *Eel Serpent *Red Warthog Serpent *Dragon Serpent *Volcanic Serpent *Octopus Serpent *Bearded Man *Princess (Enemy 585) *Squish Blocks (Enemy 585) *Spinning Fireball Chains *Barrel Shooting Rock *Gold Coin *Liquid Hazards *Helmets *Cannons (Enemy 585) *Icicles (Enemy 585) *Manuel *Goal Flag *Springs (Enemy 585) *Switch Blocks *180 Zones *No-Turn Zones *Checkpoints (Enemy 585) *King Frog *Small Legged Blob - *Henchmen - *Billy - *Interactive Objects (Super Treadmill) - *Hazards (Super Treadmill) - *Ice Cream Characters - *Green Troll - *Black & White Cows - *Squids (Bad Ice-Cream) - *Pot Creature - *Log Man - *Blue Cows - *Duck - *Jumping Ball Guys - *Horned Yellow Guy - *Ice Blocks (Bad Ice Cream) - *Arrow Tiles - *Hot Tiles - *Invisible Blocks (Bad Ice Cream) - *Fruit (Bad Ice-Cream) - *Campfires - *Runners - *Start Robot - *Boosters - *Bolts - *Start Laser - *Flip Lines - *Mines (Rush) - *Wind Pipes - *Fences - 2011 *Boomyfants - *Raccoon - *Mystical flying fish *Skull Crabs *Drill Beards *Blamo *Buzzblades *Crossfire *Spike Stars *Bomb (The Bucket) *Canary 214-LE *Canary Mining Colony CM08 *Asteroid 512 *Foreman White *Miner Canary *Alien Spinners *Drill Head Squids *Piranha Squids *Alien Missiles *Alien Ants *Metal Alien Box *Infected Canaries *Alien Spores *Mines (Canary) *Alien Bombs *Electric Alien Rods *Electrical Blocks *Alien Lasers *Crushers *Saws - *Mirrors (Canary) - *Rock (Canary) - *Xeno Industries *Blue *Green *Scientist *Doctor Nastidious *Orange Enzyme *Green Enzymes *Blue Enzymes *Shield Orange Enzymes *Dodge Orange Enzymes *Flying Orange Enzymes *Monkey Green Enzymes *Crawling Green Enzymes *Sniper Green Enzyme *Bouncing Green Enzymes *Mimic Green Enzymes *Proton Cannons *Mines (Test Subject Blue) *Detection Proton Cannons *Lasers (Test Subject Blue) *Proto-Suit *Key Card *Food Pill *Teleporters (Test Subject Blue) *Mirrors (Test Subject Blue) *Spawn Cylinder *Buttons (Test Subject Blue) *Rex209 *Knights (Knight Trap) *Princess Nectarine *Castle of Ultimate Doom *Corp Inc. *Godfrey Nectarine IV *Villagers (Knight Trap) *Goal Platforms (Knight Trap) *Money (Knight Trap) *Employees (Office Trap) *Fireball Traps *Slime Traps *Spike Traps (Knight Trap) *Bat Traps *Arrow Traps *Red Knight Traps *Saw Traps *Flail Traps *Boulder Traps *Ghosts Traps *X2 Traps *Zombie Traps *Laser Traps *Bee Traps *Flower Traps *Cat Traps *Robot Traps *Chainsaw Traps *Safe Traps *Bomb Traps *Toaster Traps *Spring Traps *Snow Traps *Key Traps *Spider Traps - *Mirror Traps - *Crumbling Platforms (Knight Trap) - *8-Bit Traps - *Waterfall Traps - *Tanks (Steamlands) - *Engine Room *Tank Parts *Coal Toss *Determinators *Flex *Hail Stone *Dum Dum *Big Ben *Woodpecker *North Star *Matryoshka *Mandelbrot *Zeus *Thor's Hammer *Valentine *Catherine *Dragoon *Infestor *Enemies (Silly Sausage) *Hazards (Silly Sausage) *Interactive Objects (Silly Sausage) *Canopy (Character) *Fruit (Canopy) *Branches *Nodes (Canopy) *Beetles *Spiders (Canopy) *Mosquitoes (Canopy) *Carnivorous Moths *Hazards (Canopy) *Carrot Story *Ninja (Game) *Blast-Man Joe *Smash (Game) *Xolstar 3 *Nitrometris *Balloon (Game) *Severed Foot *Enemies (Stumped) *Pick Ups (Stumped) *Interactive Objects (Stumped) - *Justin Bennet - *Austin Carter - *Nitrome Towers - *Gun (Nitrome Must Die) - *Employees (Nitrome Must Die) - *Lockehorn (Character) - Random-storykeeper *Snow Spirits - *Interactive Objects (Lockehorn) *Pick Ups (Lockehorn) -